Parodie du SDA
by donkeygirl
Summary: Donc voila, tout est dans le titre, c'est un parodie du seigneur des anneaux...j'espere qu'elle vous plaira!
1. Présentation

Bonjour a tous! Je vais juste faire la légende du texte: en **gras **c'est le narrateur, en _italique _ce sont les bruitages, et ce qui est entre II bla bla II ce sont heu...toutes sortes de choses

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Une communauté doit transporter l'anneau unique pour le détruire. Elle traversera de nombreux périples, blizzard glacés, déserts de feu, forêts vivantes, orques canibales, étang de cadavres, et j'en passe. Cette communauté est composée de :**

**Un puissant magicien :**

Grandalle : Mais où sont mes chaussettes, je vais encore attraper froid.

**Un porteur de l'anneau attentif :**

Quelqu'un : Crobon ! Hé Crobon ! Il est où l'anneau ??

Crobon : Hein ? Quoi ? Ah ! Bah heu… Oh nan !!! Je l'ai fait tomber dans la neige…

**Deux hobbits très amis :**

Quelqu'un : Oh, mais qu'es-ce que vous faites dans le même lit ?

Méoui & Péppin : Bah, c'est-à-dire que…

Quelqu'un : Et pourquoi vous êtes à poil ??

**Un rôdeur très poli :**

Arachegueule : Mais casse toi de là toi ! Nique ta race ! Mais vazi là !

**Un grand guerrier :**

Quelqu'un : Waw bravo Baronmort ! Cette fois t'est même pas mort !

_Gwaaaaaaaaaa !_ II Coup d'épée d'orque II

Quelqu'un : Ah, si…

**Un elfe modeste :**

Lagodasse : Je suis le meilleur tireur à l'arc de la Terre du Milieu, je suis le plus beau, le plus intelligent et j'ai de beaux cheveux car L'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien !

**Un courageux hobbit :**

Samaggace : Maman !!! J'ai peur !!

**Un intelligent nain :**

Guili : A l'attaque !

_Slashh _II Coup de hache de Guili II

Quelqu'un : Mais pourquoi tu as tué Baronmort ?

Guili : Et merde ! Je l'ai pris pour un orque.


	2. Première bataille & mines de la marié

**La communauté est tombée dans une embuscade d'orques. Après un difficile combat, Grandalle est enrhumé, Baronmort est encore mort après avoir reçu une vingtaine de flèches dans des endroits sensibles, Lagodasse a perdu une flèche (peut-être est-elle dans Baronmort...), le brushing de Crobon est défait et Samaggace a chié dans son froc:**

Samaggace: Mais heu je comprend pas, j'ai juste voulu ruser...

Guili: Ah bah c'est normal alors...

**Les restes des orques sont entassés partout.**

Méoui: Ah, c'est dégelasse! Il y a une tête d'orque accrochée à ma chaussure!

Guili: Arggh!

_Slash! _II Coup de hache II

Méoui: Oh merci beaucoup! Maintenant, il y a une moitié de tête d'orque accrochée à...

Arachegueule: Vos gueules!

Grandalle: Oui, il a raison. Bon est-ce que guelgun est blessé?

Tous: Nan! Nan ça va tranquille. Moi j'ai faim. Et moi j'ai soif! Et j'ai envie de pisser.

Lagodasse: Oh regardez Baronmort est encore mort!

Grandalle: Oh la flemme de le ressusciter :( Il a de la chance d'avoir plein de points de destin!

Guili:Bon trace toi.

Grandalle: OK, OK, bon : Rabedi Chirabzi!

II Grand blanc II

Crobon: Mais pourquoi il s'est rien passé?

Grandalle: Chais bas...Ah si! J'ai du bal prodoncer, j'ai le nez bouché . Bon je recommence :Ramedi Chiramzi! Ah cool.

Baronmort: Quoi? C'est pas vrai que vous m'avez encore ressuscité? _Hic_ II Il est complètement saoul II

Péppin: Bah si. Et t'es encore saoul aussi.

Baronmort: Oui, j'ai eu le temps de boire un peu au paradiiii... _Ronpschit _II Il s'est endormi II

Arachegueule: Fais chier! Va encore falloir le porter!

Samaggace: Hé toi! L'écureuil, porte-le!

Ecureuil: Hîîîîîîîîîî!!! II S'enfuit dans les arbres II

Arachegueule: Mais qu'il est con! Il parle aux animaux!

Samaggace : Mais heu ! Ca m'agace, on peut rien faire tranquille ici.

Lagodasse: Je suis le plus fort de vous tous (et le plus beau surtout avec ma nouvelle teinture qui...enfin bref). Je vais le porter.

Méoui: Mais oui, c'est ça…

Crobon:Bon, on ne va pas attendre toute la journée ici, il faut détruire l'anneau ou Savon, le roi du Mordur, nous détruira tous!!!

Samaggace: Ne t'inquiète pas, nous arriverons à temps!

Péppin: Oui, c'est sûr, en faisant 5 lieues par jour...

Lagodasse : Et bah, on a qu'as marcher ! Allons y compagnie joyeuse !!

Méoui : Mais oui, c'est ça…

**Au bout de quelques lieues de marche…**

Guili : STOP

Crobon : Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes attaqués ??? AH ! AU SECOURS !!!

Guili : Mais nan, j'ai un caillou dans ma botte.

Pépin : Tiens, Lagodasse, mais où est donc Baronmort ?

Lagodasse : Oh nan, je l'ai oublié, je l'ai posé pour aller pisser et…

Arachegueule : Bon, va le chercher et dépêche toi, on va se reposer pendant ce temps.

Lagodasse : Moi aussi je veux dormir…

Tous : Casse-toi !

**La communauté reprend la route après quelques longues heures, le temps que Lagodasse soit revenu (en faisant un détour de 30 km après s'être perdu).**

Pépin : Pourquoi y a-t-il une porte dans la montagne ?

Crobon : Il y a écrit « Mine de la Mariée».

Samaggace : Ouais ! J'adore les mariages !!

Guili : Mais nan, c'est la maison de mon cousin, entrons, peut-être qu'il nous offrira du thé.

_Grrriiiii _II Bruit de la porte qui grince II

Méoui : Oh c'est tout poussiéreux, il y a des araignées partout…et des os aussi baah !

Lagodasse : Hahaha ! Tous les nains vivent dans un cachot ?

Grandalle : Oh des cadavres de dains ! Bartout !

Crobon : Des daims ? Trop bien on va pouvoir les manger ! J'ai la dalle moi.

Guili : Mais non, des cadavres de nains, et tu ne mangeras pas les nains, sinon, je te mangerais aussi… Oh !! Mais alors, mon cousin est mort ?

Méoui : Toutes mes condoléances.

Guili : Oh nan ! _Wahaha _II Il est en train de pleurer…Snif II . Je voulais du thé moi !

Grandalle : D'abrès ces gadavres déchiquedés en bas boins de 18 morceaux cacuns, je peux dire que c'est une œuvre d'orques.

Samaggace : Oh my gott !

Grandalle : Avançons, de toutes banières dous de bouvons bas faire debi-tour.

Lagodasse : Il faudra dire a Baronmort de faire un régime !

Baronmort : Hé, vas y je t'en prie !

Lagodasse : Quoi ? Depuis quand tu es réveillé toi ? Tu aurai pas pu me prévenir !

Baronmort : Héhéhé !

_Clap clap, chboum chboum, clik clik, vlam vlam, tac tac, tipélili tipélili _II Marche discrète de la communauté II

Péppin : Un puit avec un squelette dessus !

Méoui : Oh cool!

_Blam blam blam chplatch! _IIBruit du squelette qui tombe dans le puit II

Arachegueule : Mais quel con ce hobbit ! Super comme arrivée discrète avec ça, toute la montagne est avertie de notre arrivée !

Méoui : Mais oui.

_Grat_ _grat nînînînîîîîî_

Crobon : Ecoutez ! Vous entendez pas quelque chose ?

Samaggace : Nan t'as du rêver.

_Grat_ _grat nînînînîîîîî_

Crobon : Et là ? Me dites pas que vous n'entendez rien !

Péppin : Nous n'entendons rien.

**_Grat_ _grat nînînînîîîîî _**II ce n'est pas le narrateur, c'est juste que le son est très fort II

Arachegueule : Ah, ça y est, y a des orques qui débarquent ! Préparez vous a combattre !

Crobon : Ahah ! Je vous l'avais dit

Baronmort : Bon, je vais fermer la porte !

_Lalalalalala _II Baronmort qui va fermer la porte II

Baronmort : Oh, c'est cassé, je vais mettre du scotch.

_Shritch _II La scoth sur la porte qui se ferme II

Baronmort : Voilaaaaa !

Lagodasse : Je les entends qui arrivent !

_Slash_ II Flèche II

_Scratch _II Scotch II

Arachegueule : Oh mais j'hallucine mais quel con ! Maintenant, la porte est ouverte on a plus qu'a les attendre. Pfff mais qu'es ce que je suis venu faire avec des gens comme vous ?

Crobon : Détruire l'anneau ! Tu t'en souvenais plus ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Orque 1 : Hum hum ! Désolé de vous déranger, mais nous attendons pour combattre.

Orque 2 : C'est vraiment des boulets, ils ont laissé la porte ouverte !

Guili : A l'attaque !!!!!!!!!

_Slach_ _crrrr _II Hache coincé dans le mur II

Guili : Mais aie heu, aidez moi !!

**Il se passe alors une féroce bataille, beaucoup de sang, beaucoup de mort…et je vous passe les détails… A suivre**


	3. Disparition glorieuse

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : la communauté entre dans les Mines de la Mariée et se retrouve dans une terrible bataille : de l'action ! Du suuuuspense… Du rire (**_Wahahahahaha_

Orque 3 : _Gwarf _II Coup d'épée II

Baronmort : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _Slash_ Bah merde, il est encore mort

**Je passe tous les bruitages de ce combat, ça serait trop long.**

Samaggace : Aaaaaaaaaah ! Un troll ! Il faut appeler Harry Potter !

Crobon : Hein ? _Slachtch_

**Tirons tous une leçon de cet épisode : il ne faut pas écouter ses amis quand on a pour amis des boulets et qu'ils racontent des conneries. Oui, car ce moment d'inattention de Crobon lui coûta la vie. Nous sommes tous en deuil après ce fâcheux incident. Respectons tous une minute de silence…**

**…………………………….**

Arachegeule : Hé, mais c'est quoi ce délire ? On fait pas ça quand Baronmort crève.

**Oui, mais c'est devenu habituel à force. Hé puis, vous n'avez pas le droit de me contredire ! C'est moi l'auteur ! Sinon, je fais écrouler cette montagne sur toutes vos petites têtes hé hé hé.**

Guili : Bon ok, mais pas de minute de silence allez je prend l'anneau et on y va.

Crobon : Ah bah ça fait plaisir tout ça…

Lagodasse : Oh, désolé. Hé ! Mais tu n'est pas censé être mort toi ?

Crobon : Avec ma cotte de maille ultra résistante en mitril, on ne peut pas me tuer !

Guili : Ah ouais ? Je peux essayer ?

_Slasch_

Crobon : _Huuurg_ Mais arrête de me taper !

Péppin : Wow ! Ca marche bien, tu l'as acheté où ?

Troll : Uh ? C'est qui ces imbéciles ?

Lagodasse : Oh mais ta gueule !

_Fuît _II Flêche II

Troll : Arggh ! Crevez tous bande de guinols !

Lagodasse : II En se passant la main dans les cheveux II Bon, ça déjà, c'est fait. Baronmort et mort alors je vais le porter, comme d'hab'. Sortons de ces mînes, ça pue le nain.

Péppin : Et le sang…

Méoui : Go, go, go !

**Mais soudain…**

_Gwarf _II Cri du Bellerage II

Bellerage : Gwahahah ! Vous allez tous mourir ! Venez dans ma fosse de lave !

Méoui : Il nous prend pour des cons ?

Samaggace : Oui, je crois.

Grandalle : Laissez, je b'en occube.

Bellerage : Gwahahaha !

Arachegeule : Mais arrête avec ton rire niais !

Grandalle : Vous ne basserez bas !

**Bellerage donne un coup de fouet dans le plafond, ce qui fait tomber un stalactite sur un sac de lambas.**

Grandalle : DAN !!!! La bouffe !! Je préfère bourir que de voir ça !

**Et ce boulet saute dans la fosse de lave.**

Grandalle : Fuyez bour de bas louper « Les feux de l'abour » pauvres fooooooooooous !!!

**La suite après une pause de publicités**


	4. Un nouveau peuple

Péppin : Oh non !! Nous avons déjà loupé les 5 premières minutes des Feux de l'amour ! C'est dans cet épisode que John doit avouer son amour à Kate !

Méoui : Mais oui ! Vite, allons-y.

Lagodasse : Hé, attendez, je fais quoi de Baronmort ! Il est…ben, mort.

Arachegueule : Mais on s'en fout bordel ! Balance le dans un coin et ramène-toi .

Lagodasse : Okay.

Samaggace : Vite, vite, il y a une télé dans cette …pièce ? Grotte ? Caverne ? Oui voila bon alors : Il y a une télé dans cette caverne !

**25 minutes plus tard**

Crobon : Waw, quel suspense, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ca que Ken trompe Ashley pour Vanessa.

Guili : Oui, et Catherine est trooooop belle…

Péppin : Baah, tu as de la bave qui coule sur ta barbe…

Méoui : Mais oui ! Ken est trop mignon !!

Araghegueule : Bon, comme Grandalle a crevé, c'est moi qui suis le chef okay ?

Tous : Oh nan fais chier !

Arachegueule : Okay ! Donc on se casse tous de ces mines de merde.

**Sortis de la mine…**

Lagodasse : Ah ! L'air pur…Mmmmm pfou…Ca sentais vraiment le moisi chez ton cousin Guili.

Crobon : Allons dans cette forêt toute sombre, hyper grande, pleine d'insectes, d'animaux sauvages, et de créatures de Saroulemal, elle a l'air sympathique !

Samaggace : Oh ouais, et il y a un grand lac noir à côté !

Guili : Oui, allons-y !

**Dans la forêt…**

Samaggace : Ooooh ! C'est tout noir…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!! J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE DE GLUANT SUR LA TETE !!!

Méoui : Ah, oui, on dirait mmmh…un serpent.

Péppin : Ah, moi je dirais plutôt une grosse limace…

Arachegueule : Mais nan bande de niaiseux, c'est une sangsue.

Guili : Oh, oui c'est vrai ! Elle doit venir du lac noir tout dégelasse.

Samaggace : MAIS QU'ES CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ, ENLEVEZ LA MOI ! VIIIITE !!!! ELLE VA M'ASPIRER LE CERVEAU !!!!!

Arachegueule : Mais ce que t'es con, c'est pas impossible qu'elle t'aspire le cerveau.

Crobon : Oui, les sangsues n'aspirent que le sang.

Méoui : Oui, mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il a voulut dire.

Guili : Pffff, bon ok, je vais te l'enlever puisque tu le demande si gentiment. _Statsh _II bruit de la sangsue se coupant en deux II

Samaggace : Oh, merci ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur !! Enfin…si peut-être quand il y avait une araignée dans mon lit, enfin non, quand mon petit frère a mis de la bouse dans mon slip, ah, c'était horrible ! Ou peut-être quand…

Péppin : Regardez ! Il y a des centaines d'autres sangsues !!!

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAH !!!!! II Courent partout II

Roi sangsue : Salutations nobles étrangers, je vous remercie de nous avoir débarrassé de ce voleur II en montrant de la queue la moitié de sangsue II

Méoui : Oh, de rien, ça n'a pas été trop difficile.

Arachegueule : Hé, mais depuis quand les trucs gluants peuvent parler ?

Roi sangsue : Mais, mon très cher ami, mon peuple parle votre langue depuis des siècles et des siècles !

Guili : Pas sûr que ça soit la même langue que Arachegueule !

Arachegueule : Mais ta gueule nain de jardin !

Roi sangsue : Je vous prie de rester festoyer avec nous ce soir.

Servante sangsue : Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos couches.

Samaggace : Nos couches ! Mais on n'en a pas besoin, on est plus des bébés !

Lagodasse : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! « Couche », ça veut dire lit, je crois qu'ils veulent qu'on dorme ici…

Crobon : On n'a pas le temps ! Saumon va contrôler le mooooonde !!

Arachegueule : Bon, toi la sangsue, on n'a pas le temps de rester là.

Servante sangsue : Mais ce n'est point un question messeigneurs.

Guili : Ah ah !! Et tu vas nos faire croire que c'est toi, un petit tas de silicone, qui va nous y obliger !! Ah ah ah !!

Servante sangsue : II Se colle sur la tête de Crobon II Si vous ne restez point, j'aspirerai la sang de votre compagnon.

Méoui : On n'a pas le temps de dormir ici !

Tous : Gné ??

Crobon : Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Péppin : On peut peut-être faire un marché ?

Servante sangsue : Je suis tout ouïe.

Samaggace : On peut dormir ici… un jour ?

Péppin : Es-ce que vous avez de la bouffe et de la bière, des lits chaud et confortable ?

Servante sangsue : Nous ne faisons que des spécialités sangsues. Voila votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose tel qu'elle soit, appelez moi.

Méoui : _Slastch_ Héééé ! C'est quoi ce fauteuil tout gluant ?

Lagodasse : Huum…Je pense qu'il fabriquent les meubles avec leur bave.

Samaggace : Mais c'est dégelasse !

Arachegueule : Il faut se tirer d'ici !

Péppin : Mais, heu on peut pas rester pour le repas, j'ai faim moi !

Guili : Ouais, et ya quoi au menu ? Sang de Hobbit ?

Arachgueule : II Déplie un panneau, dessine au plan, prend un bâton II Sergent Lagodasse, vous formez le groupe Alpha avec les soldats Samaggace et Crobon. Sergent Guili, formez le groupe Bêta avec Péppin et Méoui.

A l'heure H, le groupe Alpha attaquez le point B en même temps que le groupe Bêta attaque le point C ; vous ne laissez aucun témoin c'est compris ? Pendant ce temps, je m'infiltrerai au point A, dans la salle du trône, et prendrai l'ennemi Z, le roi, en otage. Je sortirai ensuite de la zone déclarée rouge avec l'otage et vous rejoindrai au point D. Le nom de la mission est « porridge ». Des questions ?

Crobon : Heu…J'ai pas tout compris…

Guili : Bin, en gros on fait le bordel et on massacre les tas de silicone pendant qu'Arachegueule chope le roi.

Méoui : Mais oui ! J'ai compris maintenant ! Guili a voulu dire que les sangsues nous mangerais sûrement pour le repas !

Lagodasse : oo MEOUI !! YA UNE SANGSUE DERRIERE-TOI !!!

Crobon : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est même pas vrai !

Lagodasse : Je teste un truc.

**5 minutes plus tard…**

Méoui : AAAAH ! OU CA, OU CA ! VAS T-EN SANGSUE !!

Guili : Waow, t'as vraiment deux de tens' toi.


	5. La Communauté est dissoute

**Après avoir brillamment suivi le plan d'Arachegeule (mis à part quand Guili a envoyé sa hache dans le Roi Sangsue et quand toutes les sangsues se sont jetées sur la communauté), nos "héros" continuent encore et toujours leur route.**

**Marchant dans la forêt épaisse et sombre, notre compagnie arrive au sommet d'une grande falaise.**

Péppin: Et si on faisait du saut à l'élastique?

Guili: Mais t'es trop con...on a pas d'élastique.

Arachegueule:N'oublions pas!Nous avons un quête a accomplir, nous devons détruire l'anneau. Donc, Crobon, tu continues tout seul.

Crobon: Ca va pas! Je vais être dévoré par les loups, tué par les orgues, torturé pas Saroulemal...AAAAAAAAAH JE VAIS MOURIR!!!!OUIIIN NE M'ABANDONNEZ PAS!

Arachegueule:Crobon, hé Crobon, c'était une blague. II Non en fait ça n'en était pas du tout une, mais il ne faut pas faire une crise cardiaque au porteur de l'anneau, ça serait pas super pour le marketing...II

Crobon: OUIN! Hum? Ah bon? Moi pas mourir? OUAIS, JE SUIS SAUVE!!MERCI MERCI II se met genoux et baise les pieds plein de boue d'Arachegueule II Je te dois la vie. J'ai une dette envers toi, je ne l'oublierai pas!

Arachegueule: Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, ta gueule. Arrête je te dis! Tu mets de la bave partout!

Lagodasse: Regardez, j'ai trouvé une liane.

Méoui: Bon, qui commence?

Guili: Allé Sa-mouche II diminutif de Samaggace II, vas-y, saute!

Samaggace: Moi?...mais heu...z'êtes sûr que la liane est solide? Et pas trop longue? Et bien attachée?

Lagodasse: Ouais, regarde, je l'attache à ce morceau de falaise qui dépasse.

Samaggace: Euuuuh...Péppin, commence, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée.

Guili : Bon vas-y Péppin!

**Et il le pousse dans le vide (après avoir accroché la liane).**

Péppin: Nan! aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Falaise: CRAAAAAAAAAAC

Lagodasse: Hum? Depuis quand les falaises parlent?

Crobon: Oh, c'est fou ça, la liane a tenu mis la falaise s'est écroulée! C'est un phénomène scientifique très intéressant.

Arachegueule: Oh, il est encore vivant, heureusement pour lui qu'il y avait ce lac noir en dessous...Ah, ah, ah, il flotte!

Méoui: Oh! La falaise s'est écroulée! Nan Péppin, ne meurt pas! Péppin...JE T'AIME!

**Méoui se jette dans le vide pour retrouver Péppin.**

Tous: OO HAHAHA!! II Encore une preuve nous montrant l'état mental de la communauté…II

Arachegueule: Roh, toi ta gueule les II II!!

II Mais heu II

Guili: Oh! Là-bas! Des orgues! Vite, on y va, on y va! Allééé!! II Se met a baver II

Crobon: Il serait pas un peu en manque?

Arachegueule et Lagodasse: Ouais! Des orgues! On y va!

Samaggace: Non, attendez, il faut absolument que je chie!

Crobon : Sa-mouche, ils sont partis, je reste avec toi, je vais avoir l'air petit et bête si tu n'est pas avec moi pour faire contraste..

**Et c'est ainsi, dans la plus grande confusion que la communauté est disloquée en 4 groues:**

**1) Le groupe des morts**

**2) Les groupe des sauteurs (à l'élastique (ou sans))**

**3) Le groupe des bourrins**

**4) Le groupe des chieurs**

**Nous allons donc voir ce qu'il se passe simultanément dans chacun de ces groupes:**

**Le groupe des morts:**

II un ange passe II ...

**Euh...nous allons passer ce groupe pour l'instant**

**Le groupe des sauteurs:**

Méoui : Péppin, Péppin!!II Nage en direction de ...quel suspense!...Péppin! II Te voila enfin! Ca va? II Musique triste II

Péppin: Oui, je crois. Merci, c'est gentil d'avoir sauté pour moi.

Méoui: Oh, c'est rien, tu sais...II arrêt brutal de musique II

**Nous allons abréger cette scène pour votre santé, passons au groupe suivant :**

**Le groupe des bourrins:**

_Slash, Boom, Plac, Craac, Ah! Je t'ai eu sale orgue, Baaam, Aïe!, J'en suis à 1256, Et moi a 8_

**Nous allons plutôt nous intéresser au:**

**Groupe des chieurs:**

**Sa-mouche est accroupi, le visage crispé et d'une teinte violacée. Crobon le regarde.**

Samaggace: Gniiiiiih!

_Ploc_

Crobon: Ca y est t'as fini? Ils sont partis par là II montre la direction inverse de l'endroit où se déroule le combat II

Samaggace : OK, on y va.

(c'est ici en bas)Si vous tenez à voir ce qu'il se passe, allez dans une pièce sans fenêtres et éteignez la lumière.


End file.
